What Are You Going to Do To Me?
by Ms Shay X Pear
Summary: The taking of Graham's heart... and the aftermath.Evil Huntsman. Dub con.


"This isn't her heart… this isn't a human heart! What did you do?" Regina snarled at Graham as she realized she had been duped.

"Did you think you could fool me with the heart of a stag?" she yelled. He jumped slightly he slammed the heart down on a nearby table.

He took several steps towards the door as she started to walk towards him, her beautiful face full of rage. "You're not going anywhere" Regina said coldly, threateningly as the doors to the heart chamber snapped behind Graham.

"She doesn't deserve to die…" he said firmly, backing up so he was almost pressed up against the door. "That's not up to you" she said icily as she slowly advanced on him. "I wanted a heart… and a heart I shall have…" she continued.

The next moment he felt her hand shoving inside his chest, the agony as her fingers closed around his heart. She ripped it from his chest, leaving him breathless and in pain, his heart still beating in her hand.

"What are you going to do to me?" he said hoarsely, trying not to let his fear show in his voice.

His eyes went wide in shock when she leaned in, grabbing the side of his face roughly and kissing him hard on the mouth. As she broke the kiss he winced, making a small sound of pain.  
"You're now mine… my pet" she purred malevolently, her face inches from his.

She let go of his face and marched over to the boxes of hearts. One box slid out and she opened it, turning to face him.  
"And this is your cage" she told him, malicious satisfaction in her voice. "From this moment forward you will do everything that I say" she continued, gripping his heart firmly. He looked at her, expression rather dazed.

"And if you ever disobey me… if you ever try to run away… all I have to do is squeeze…" she said threateningly, squeezing his heart tightly. His knees buckled as agony gripped his chest… where his heart should be. She kept squeezing as he sprawled on the floor, groaning in pain.

"Guards!" she called as she finally released his heart. Two guards in dark armor ran into the room and pulled him roughly to his feet. "Your life is now in my hands… forever" she said smugly, enjoying the look of horror that spread over his face.

"Take him to my bedchamber" she told the guards. A slight smirk curved her lips as they dragged him away, that look of horror still on his face. She placed the heart in the box and snapped the lid shut.

The guards dragged him down several hallways lit by torches. All he could hear was the clanging of the shackles that had been placed on him… now and forever. Her pet.

They hauled him through a large pair of wooden double doors and dumped him unceremoniously on the floor. He lay there for a moment on the cold stone, getting his breath back.

Once his breathing was back to normal he slowly sat up. The room was large and airy, lit softly by candles in brackets. There were flowers in vases and a large open fireplace. The furniture was a dark rich wood he thought might be mahogany.  
At any other time the beauty and sumptuousness of the room would have made some kind of impression on him… but right now he felt hollow. Empty.

He stood up and sank into the nearest chair. He sat there, head in his hands until he heard the click of heels in the hallway. The door opened and he slowly looked up.

Regina was framed in the doorway, those full lips curved in a smirk. There was a predatory glint in those cold dark eyes that he didn't like. She looked like she wanted to eat him.

He tore his eyes away from hers and looked down at his feet. The door clanged shut as she swept into the room. When he looked up again she was standing by the dressing table, slowly removing her earrings and necklace.

She had already taken off her boots and her elaborate, jewel encrusted overdress. The black corset and tight black pants she was wearing underneath hugged her lovely figure. As much as he hated her at that moment he couldn't help watching her.

Her long black hair fell around her shoulders as she took out the pins holding it in place. She pushed her hair to one side and looked at him over her shoulder. "Help me with my corset" she said, her tone making it clear it was a command, not a request.

He walked over and quickly loosened the laces of her corset, taking deep breaths. She looked at him over her shoulder, those full luscious lips curving in a smirk.

As soon as he was done he dropped the laces like they were red hot and backed away from her. She watched him with wicked amusement in those dark brown eyes.

Regina slowly walked over, hips swaying in a way that was damn sensual. He backed away from her until he felt the back of his legs hitting the frame of large ornate bed.

She moved into his personal space, hands deftly undoing his belt and the ties of his leather jacket. He stayed completely still as she pulled off the jacket and discarded it on the floor.

She grinned, eyes skimming over his lean, hard toned body. The heat in her gaze was at the same time unnerving and rather arousing.

Her hand slid around his neck, pulling him into a rough, hungry dominant kiss. At first he stayed still and unresponsive but then he started to kiss her back. She broke the kiss with a smirk. Damn her, he thought.  
Regina slowly slid the corset down her body, her hair covering most of her chest but giving him teasing glimpses of skin as she moved. She walked around the bed and slid onto it. He watched intently as she lay down among the pillows.  
Her dark eyes fixed on his and she crooked her finger in a 'come here' gesture. She smirked as she watched him slide onto the bed and crawl slowly over the sheets to her.

When he reached her, her fingers slid slowly down his chest, towards his pants. Despite himself he could feel his body starting to react. A smirk curved her lips as her fingers brushed him through his pants, sending a shudder through him that was far from unpleasant.  
Her lips trailed over his skin, tongue flicking over his pulse point. A very soft moan escaped him as her teeth nipped his skin.

Then she was undoing his pants, reaching inside them to pull him out of them. Another groan escaped him as her fingers wrapped around him, squeezing and stroking but only teasing… not giving him what he really needed.

He didn't even notice that her leather pants had vanished until she pushed him firmly but gently down on the bed, straddling his thighs.  
His brain didn't want this… didn't want this beautiful but evil woman who had taken his heart and made him her pet… but his body had other ideas. And his body was rapidly winning the fight with his lust clouded brain.

Her grip tightened and his hips jerked slightly. He could feel himself getting harder in her hand. The look on her face was lustful and triumphant as she saw the effect she was having on him.  
Regina's hand released him and she slid both hands up his body to grip his shoulders. He couldn't help a pleasant shudder as she slid forward, pressing her body against his.

He heard her breath hitch slightly and he barely restrained a moan as she rocked her hips against his, teasing both him and herself. Her long black hair brushed his chest as she leaned forward to kiss his lips again.

She moved her hips up then lowered herself slowly onto his cock, inch by inch. He groaned deeply as her wet heat engulfed him. He didn't know how something so wrong could feel so damn good.  
Her lips curved in a smirk as she began to ride him. Slow, delicious, torturous movements that made him grow even harder inside her.

Graham tried to resist, tried to lie there passively as she took him… but his treacherous body had other ideas. Soon he was thrusting up to meet her movements, moaning at the sensation.

Regina's head fell back, her body arching above his as his thrusts got steadily harder, faster. He could hear her breathing coming in pants, see her lovely breasts bobbing above him with each thrust.

Her grip on his shoulders was bruising but he couldn't feel any pain. It would be sore tomorrow but tonight he didn't care. All he cared about was the slow steady build up of pleasure… the tingling tightening sensation as he got closer and closer to his climax.

He felt her body clamp down on his as she came and her orgasm brought his. She cried out, her head thrown back as he had his release deep inside her.

She rolled off him to lie back among the pillows, a self-satisfied smirk on her lips. A wave of drowsiness overcame him as he started to slowly got his breath back.

"You're mine… my Huntsman…" she whispered in his ear as he started to fall asleep. "Forever…"


End file.
